Confrontations between man and insect have existed for as long as the two. An attempt to bring insects under man's dominion has been seen to be necessary in order to control food production, the spread of diseases, and in general to make the environment more inhabitable for man.
However, the prior art's involvement in insect control seems to be predominantly one of chemical warfare, the following of which appears to be a typical U.S. Pat. No.: 2,957,804--Shuyler.
It is painfully clear that the use of toxic substances in an effort to reduce the population of vermin and the like is an endeavor played for extremely high stakes. Firstly, it is difficult to selectively dictate what will ingest the toxic substances. Secondly, indescriminate spraying of toxic chemicals on acreage and the like has the undesirable effect of running off into streams and rivers, and the bulk manufacturing and storage of these substances is equally hazardous. Thirdly, many of these agents are petroleum based, the cost of which is rapidly spiraling, to the detriment of our society. Fourthly, these substances do not insure that the vermin will absorb a sufficient amount of the substance to produce the desired lethal effect; the net result being that continuing generations of various species have become immune to certain toxic substances.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to and defines a composition which is non-toxic in nature but when encountered by an insect, mechanically kills the insect by laceration. The sizing of the particles which provide the laceration are such that these needles are only harmful to insects themselves, and the other forms of life find the substance in toto harmless.